The mountain climbing is an exercise that some people are very fond of. However, people living in the urban areas do not have time or easy access to a mountain climbing site. It is therefore conceivable that a stationary apparatus for doing the indoor mountain climbing exercise is a welcome alternative for those who are fond of the mountain climbing.